What I've Been Looking For
by Wonders
Summary: Dramione fic. What happens when two enemies drunkenly get married? I guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This just popped in my head I hope that y'all like it. Reviews are always appreciated!

I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

Chapter One

Hermione woke up with a killer headache and a dull throbbing between her legs. _I just need to sleep this off_; she thought to herself as she turned back over and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

WIBLF

Draco woke up with the worst headache in his life. He quickly searched for his wand and preformed a spell to mask the pain in his head. He then took the time to look around the room that he was in. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his room. The second thing he noticed was the four empty bottles of fire-whiskey that were littering the small desk on the far side of the room. _That explains my hangover _he thought. He took a deep breath and continued to scan the room. When he glanced next to him he jumped. _Who the hell is in bed with me?_ He found himself asking. _Hermione Granger._ He thought with a laugh to himself. _I should get out of here_ he thought as he began to pull on his clothes. As he was buttoning his shirt he noticed something on his left hand. He looked very closely at his ring finger and thought, _what the fuck did I do last night_? Before he could answer his own question he heard and felt Hermione stir next to him.

WIBLF

Hermione took a deep breath and stretched as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning!" she heard a deep voice exclaim. She quickly looked over and screamed. She fell off the bed taking sheet with her. She quickly scrambled to the far wall and tried to calm down.

"What the hell is going on, Malfoy?" she exclaimed.

"Look at your left hand." Draco said softly.

"Malfoy! What did we do?" she said as she examined the ring on her left ring finger.

"It looks as if we got married last night. Look on the inside of your finger." When he saw that she had looked at the inside of her finger he said, "It's an infinity symbol. I have a matching one on my finger."

"All of this happened last night?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes"

"You know what? This is fine. We can fix this. We'll just get an annulment. It's not that big of a deal." Hermione said quickly. "It's all going to be okay."

"Granger, we can't get an annulment."

"Why?"

"Marriage in the wizarding community is different than muggle marriages. Once two wizards are married they can't get divorced or get an annulment. A marriage between two wizards is an unbreakable bond. We, quite literally, made an unbreakable vow. It's part of the marriage ceremony."

"What are we going to do Malfoy? And why aren't you as scared as I am? Weren't you supposed to marry Pansy?"

"I don't know what we're going to do. I am terrified I'm just better at hiding it than you are. I hate Pansy. Does that cover all of your questions?"

"No, I still don't understand why you aren't scared."

"You really don't know how to listen do you? I am scared. Do you realize what this means for me? I'm married to a Mudblood who I hate. I'm not okay with this whole thing happening and I'm terrified for the consequences. My father is going to disown me. My friends are going to hate me. The Dark Lord is going to kill me. So, yeah, I'm scared about what's going to happen but I know that we can't do anything about it. No matter how much I don't want to be married to you and no matter how much I hate you we have to work together to deal with this." He said with a rising voice.

"What do you mean 'deal with this'" she asked. "How can we deal with this if we can't change it?"

"I'll talk to my father and see what he says. He's a smart man; I'm sure he can help with this."

"Oh, yeah, just run to daddy! He'll fix everything." She said sarcastically.

"At least my father isn't a filthy muggle." Draco spat at her.

"You know what, Malfoy? I'm just going to get dressed and leave and then we can both forget this ever happened." Hermione said as she started to get up and gather her clothes.

"It's not that easy, Granger. We can't just forget that this happened."

"And why, pray tell, is it not that easy?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know what happens if the unbreakable vow is broken?"

"The person who broke it dies." Hermione said with a confused look on her face. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"If we break the vow we both die. It's that simple, Granger. We can't just forget about it."

"I still don't understand. It won't be breaking it if we just ignore it."

"Yes it will. One of the terms of the vow is that we will be faithful to each other until the end of our days. If we just forget this happened and one of us moves on we'll die. Another term is that we must be together to the end of our days. Now, go get dressed and we'll try to figure this entire thing out."

"What's there to figure out? We can't change it. You can't break an unbreakable vow!"

"I'm sure there's a way to get out of this. We just have to find it first." Draco said standing up and slipping on his shirt. "Get dressed." He said motioning to the bathroom door. "We can go to Flourish and Blotts and see if we can find any books about this."

To his surprise Hermione did as she was told and went to get dressed. As she was in the bathroom an owl swept through the open window bearing two letters. One addressed to him and the other to Hermione. _Hermione Malfoy, that's an odd thing to see. _Draco thought to himself with a small laugh.

He sat down at the small desk and opened his letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_First I would like to congratulate you on your marriage. I must admit it came as a bit of a surprise to me but if it makes you and Hermione happy then I suppose it's perfectly alright. Secondly, I would like to offer you the position of Head Boy for the upcoming school year. You're academic achievements and the level of respect your classmates have for you makes you the perfect candidate for this position. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Draco took a deep breath and took out the Heads badge that accompanied the letter. _I wonder what Grangers' letter says. _He thought, _I could look, we are married after all. What's hers is mine. But that would be the wrong thing to do. What do I care about the right thing and the wrong thing? I'm a Malfoy for heaven's sake. I so don't give a shit about the right thing. _He thought as he picked up her letter. As he was about to open it Hermione came through the door.

"What's in your hand?"

"A letter for you," he said as he held out his hand "I got one too."

"What was your about?" she asked as she grabbed her letter and sat on the bed.

"Dumbledore congratulating me on our marriage and informing me that I got the position of Head Boy."

"_You _got Head Boy?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Don't sound too surprised, Granger. I happen to be second in our class and our peers respect me." Draco said with pride.

"Please stop acting like you're so much better than everyone because you're not." Hermione snapped at him.

"It's not acting if it's true." Draco said in a sing-song voice.

"It looks like we're going to be living together." Hermione said showing him the Heads badge she had received. "Maybe we should ask Dumbledore if there's a way out of the marriage."

"Let's see what we can figure out first and then ask for help. Maybe we'll find the answers all by ourselves." He said with a fake smile. "And if we're going to go to anyone it'll be my father. He knows all about this stuff."

"Are you implying that Dumbledore doesn't know about the issue we're having?"

"I'm just implying that my father is better than that old coot."

"Aren't you afraid of him disowning you for marrying a poor little Mudblood like me?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"He's made mistakes in the past." Draco said carefully.

"Like joining Voldemort?" Hermione asked with fake cheerfulness.

"No, but he did make a lot of mistakes in his youth."

"Okay"

"And just so you know, joining the Dark Lord wasn't a mistake. My father was just standing up for something he believed in. It's just like you fighting for Scarhead."

"Whatever, let's go Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said grabbing her purse, stuffing her letter and badge in it, and walking out of the room.

When they arrived at Flourish and Blotts Draco walked right up to the front counter and said, "Hi Byron, how are you?"

"I'm doing quite alright Draco. You?"

"Not bad. I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you have any books about marriage?"

"Are you planning a wedding Draco?" Byron asked skeptically.

"No, my mate got into a bit of trouble. You see, he got really drunk and accidently married a girl who he shouldn't be married to. I was wondering if you had any books about divorce or annulment."

"Draco, you can't get a divorce in the magical world. Don't you know that?"

"I've been told that but are you sure that there's no way out of it? Maybe there's a spell to reverse it?"

"It's an unbreakable vow. If there was a spell to reverse it then it would no longer be unbreakable."

"So there's no way to get it annulled or to get a divorce? None at all?"

"Not unless your friend and his wife both want to die. I would tell them to look very carefully at the situation. It might be exactly what they both need."

"Are you sure that there's no way to fix it?" Draco said with a sigh.

"Not even the Minister himself can fix it. Not even the combined powers of the Minister, Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could fix it." Byron said with a sense of finality.

"So, he's stuck with her until he dies?"

"Or until she dies but yes."

"Okay, thank you so much for your help." Draco said as he turned on his heel to find Hermione. When he found her he said "There's nothing here for us, let's go."

"But I found a book." Hermione complained.

"I have that book at home. You can have it." With that they left the store.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco.

"He said that there's no way to fix it. Not even with the combined powers of the Minister, Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can fix this problem."

"So…I guess that means that we're married forever."

"Byron is easily one of the smartest men I've ever known. If he doesn't know a solution no one will." Draco said sighing. "So, yes, we're married forever."

"And we're going to be living together at school. What's everyone going to say? Harry and Ron are going to hate this."

"Who cares about what Scarhead and the Weasel think? We have bigger problems to deal with."

"I care about what they think! They're my best friends! And what do you mean bigger problems to deal with?"

"I'm a pure-blood you're a Mudblood our children will be half-bloods my blood line is ruined." He said sitting down on a park bench and putting his head in his hands.

"Is that really what your concerned about? You never have to worry about kids, Malfoy, because we are never having kids." Hermione said. As she turned to walk away from him she felt him grab her wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked turning to face him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Can we try to be at least cordial to one another? I'm sorry for everything that's happened in our past but I'm willing to move forward if you are."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm going to try my hardest to make this work; we can continue to hate each other and hate our lives or we can attempt to at least be friends and possibly make this work. The decision is up to you." Draco let go of Hermione's wrist and stood up. "I'm going to go back to my Manor. I'll be there until I need to on the train to Hogwarts in a week. If you want to make this work then you are more than welcome to join me." He said extending his hand.

"I need time to think about this, Malfoy."

"I understand; I'll be at Malfoy Manor when you're ready." Draco said. Then he turned away from her and walked away.

WIBLF

A/N: Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Two

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she walked into the Burrow.

"Hermione! I wasn't expecting you to be here today." Mrs. Weasley said. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. I'm just wondering if Ginny is around; I need to talk to her about something."

"She should be in her room dear. Just head on up." Molly said smiling. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot going on right now." Hermione said. Molly nodded her head in understanding and watched as Hermione went up the stairs.

When Hermione arrived at Ginny's door she knocked twice before she opened the door a crack. "Gin? Can I talk to you?" Hermione called into the room.

"Of course, come on in!" she heard Ginny respond. Hermione and Ginny had been close ever since Ginny started at Hogwarts. They told each other everything and Hermione knew that Ginny would be able to tell her what to do. And, let's be honest, Harry and Ron, as fantastic as they are, just aren't good at girl talk.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her as she sat on the bed.

"I got married." Hermione blurted out.

"You and Ron did what?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Hermione please tell me you're kidding."

Instead of responding Hermione held up her left hand. "I come completely off my finger. And there's a tattoo." Hermione said softly. "Ginny, I don't know what to do."

"Why?" Ginny asked concerned.

"You're going to hate me." Hermione said panicked.

"Hermione, you're my best friend; there's no way I could ever hate you. Just tell me why you don't know what to do. I think that you and Ron being married is a good thing, even if I wasn't invited to the wedding." Ginny said with a smile.

"I didn't marry Ron." Hermione said nervously.

"Then who did you marry?" Ginny asked harshly.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Ginny said harshly. "Did you just say that you married Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to be married to Malfoy. I hate him!"

"There may be a way out of this." Ginny said quickly. Hermione stared at her blankly. "Hermione did you and Draco have sex?"

"I think so" Hermione said uncertainly. "I don't really know though. I was really drunk."

"Are you sore down there?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we had sex!"

"Hermione, it does mean you had sex. That's what happens when you lose your virginity."

"Ginny, I don't feel that sore. Is it possible that it's just a side effect of drinking too much?" Hermione said already knowing the answer.

"No, Hermione, it's not just a side effect from drinking too much. Why were you getting drunk anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hermione, you know that you can tell me anything."

"You won't want to hear this."

"You just told me that you married Malfoy and cheated on my brother. I think that I can deal with whatever else you have to say."

"Ron and I got into an argument and he really upset me."

"So you went and got drunk because Ron said something mean to you?"

"He told me that he was breaking up with me because he and Lavender have been seeing each other behind my back. He wants to marry her." Hermione said letting tears fall from her eyes. "He said that he was going to propose to her today. He's probably already asked her."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Ron doesn't know what he's talking about." Ginny said rubbing her friends back. "He's always been a bit thick. We can fix this."

"No, we can't. Malfoy and I already looked into it. We can't get out of this marriage."

"Then why are you here? If we can't do anything why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my best friend." Hermione said softly. "He told me that he would be at his Manor until we all have to be on the train. He said that I could go and join him and we could at least try to be friendly or we could hate our lives."

"Why would you hate your lives?"

"Because it's an unbreakable vow apparently we have to be faithful to each other until the end of our lives."

"Then go." Ginny said simply. "How bad could it really be? Sure he can be a little mean sometimes but at least he's sexy." She said with a wink clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"He told me that he was going to try his hardest to make 'this work'" Hermione said putting air quotes in the proper place. "I don't even know what this is! It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. We hate each other. There is no way this could ever turn out well."

"If he's going to try maybe you should too. When you're drunk your true emotions and desires come out. You'll do stuff that you would never do when your sober. So, I guess that you wanted him and he wanted you." Ginny said shrugging.

"Or I was just mad at Ron and wanted to get back at him." Hermione suggested. "Maybe all I wanted to do was piss Ron off and this was how I chose to do it."

"Just go to Malfoy Manor. What's the worst that could happen? Maybe this will turn out for the best."

"Thanks Ginny. But I doubt that this will work. Can I use your fireplace and floo?"

"Sure, go right ahead. Do you have any of your stuff though?"

"No," Hermione said groaning "I should probably go pack and such." She said getting up and hugging her best friend.

"It will be fine." Ginny reassuring her friend and giving her a tight squeeze, "Now go get your man!" she exclaimed as they let go of one another. "If you need me you know where to find me."

Hermione let herself out of the house and walked to the apparition point so she could get home. She apparated straight into her room and started to pack up all of her things. Once she was finished she took one last look around, shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. She then made her way downstairs to the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" her dad asked her.

"I'm just going to stay at the Burrow for the last few days of break. It's easier to get to Diagon Alley that way. I love you both and I'll be back for Christmas." She said giving them hugs and kisses on their cheeks and with that she apparated to the Burrow.

When she arrived she quickly hurried in and flooed to Malfoy Manor. When she arrived she brushed the soot off of her clothes and took a look around. She was in a massive room with couches and beautiful painting. It was nothing she expected. She quickly noticed how warm the room seemed to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a house elf saying, "Miss Hermione?" when she nodded her head the elf continued, "We've been waiting for you. I'll take your trunk and show you to where Master is."

"Thank you." She said taking her trunk out of her pocket and handing it to the elf. "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"My name is Greta Miss."

"It's nice to meet you Greta." She said smiling down at the little elf.

The elf smiled up at her and they started walking to where Draco was. When Greta knocked on the door they heard his voice softly call, "Come in!"

When they entered he was looking at the door expectantly. "Hermione." He said with a look of shock on his face "I wasn't expecting you to come." He said getting up. "Please, come in and have a seat with me." He said extending his arm to a small seating area on the other side of the room.

"Your house is beautiful." She said as she walked into the room and took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Oh, thank you. After Father died Mother redecorated, she did a spectacular job. Would you like something to drink?" Draco asked as he sat opposite her.

"Tea would be lovely." She said smiling at him.

He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, "Two teas please." When he was done speaking to the house elf, which Hermione noticed was not Greta, he focused his attention onto her. "So?" he asked.

"So, what?" Hermione responded.

"I'm assuming you're here for a reason."

"Are you always this business-y?"

Draco let out a chuckle, "No, it's just kind of how I deal with awkward situations."

"Oh, well yes I am here for a reason." She said softly. "I didn't know what to do so I went and talked to Ginny…" she said trailing off.

"And?" Draco asked.

As she was about to respond a house elf popped in with a tray of tea, sugar, cream, and scones. Draco grabbed a cup and put in three sugars and a splash of cream. "How do you take your tea?"

"Two sugars please."

When he handed her the cup he said, "Sorry about the interruption."

"It's fine." Hermione said nodding her head. "I talked to Ginny and she said that if you're willing to try then there isn't any reason that I shouldn't try as well." Hermione said softly. "If you still want to try that is."

"Hermione, I told you that I was willing to try. I am a man of my word and I fully intend of keeping my promise to try and make this work."

"Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." He responded. They fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Maybe we should try to get to know one another?" he suggested.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do your parents do?"

"They're dentists." At Draco's quizzical look she said, "They fix peoples teeth."

"Oh, do they like it?"

"I suppose." She said. They fell into an uncomfortable silence again.

After a few minutes Draco, again, broke the silence. "Would you like to see your room?"

"That would be nice." She said putting down her teacup and giving him a small smile.

"Okay, I'll take you there now." He said taking a deep breath. "If it's not to your liking just let me know and I can have another room made up for you."

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, Malfoy."

They continued to walk to Hermione's room in silence. _I am going to get so lost in this house. _Hermione thought to herself as she tried to remember the turns they were taking.

"This is it." Draco said as he opened the door. "The house elves have put all of your things away for you. And before you ask, we do pay them and give them vacation and treat them well."

"I wasn't even going to ask." Hermione lied as she walked into her new room. It was much bigger than her room at home. The walls were a light grey and the four poster bed, the desk, the door and door frame, and the dresser were all done in a dark cherry wood. The room was simple and elegant.

"Do you like it? Mother took a long time trying to figure out what type of wood to use."

"I love it."

"I'm glad that you love it. Dinner will be served at 7:00 p.m., which , in case you were wondering is in an hour and a half, and I would love for you to be there. You can meet Mother if you want. If you don't want to come down just call for Greta and she'll get you something." Draco explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to finish up my work."

Hermione stood in the middle of her new room and sighed. She called for Greta and asked to be escorted to the library so she could pass the time before dinner started.

**A/N: I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please review because I love to hear what y'all think about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lovely reviewer pointed out a HUGE mistake that I made in the last chapter. Lucius Malfoy IS STILL ALIVE! He isn't at Malfoy Manor currently because he's off doing Voldy's bidding. I am SO sorry if that caused confusion. A gigantic thank you to PrivateNites for catching my mistake. **

Hermione was barely halfway through the first bookcase when she was tapped on the shoulder by Greta. "Miss, dinner is going to be served soon. Would you like me to take you there?"

Hermione debated for a little bit before saying, "Yes please." Hermione told Draco that she was going to try to make this work and, more importantly, she was very hungry. "Is what I'm wearing okay?"

"You look very good Miss. We should be going now." Greta said nodding her head twice. "We're having bangers and mash tonight. Greta is very excited because Master loves bangers and mash."

"He does? What else does he like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Master likes lots of things. He likes reading and eating, Master very much likes eating, and drawing." Greta said excitedly.

"He draws?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Miss, Master draws very well. Master drew a picture of Greta once. Greta has it hanging in her room now! Greta is so happy that she lives here."

"Are you really that happy?" Hermione asked looking down at her.

"Yes, Greta is very happy. Master treats Greta very well. Now that old Master isn't here anymore new Master is very nice."

"Where is old Master?"

"Oh, he's serving his Master. Just like me!" Greta said smiling from ear to ear.

Hermione gave the elf a fake smile as they entered the dining room.

"Hermione, this is my mother. Mother this is Hermione Granger." Draco said standing as Hermione and Greta entered the room.

"Hello Hermione, how are you dear?" Narcissa asked her kindly.

"I'm quite well. You have such a beautiful home." She said as she sat down in the chair that Draco had pulled out for her.

"Have you found the library yet?" Narcissa asked her with a knowing smile.

"Yes" Hermione said hesitantly. "How did you know that?"

"Draco said that it would be the first place you would go. He's been very excited for you to come."

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Did I embarrass you?" Narcissa said sarcastically.

Hermione giggled as she started to eat her bangers and mash. They ate in silence for a little while until Narcissa broke the silence. "Hermione, Draco told me about you receiving the position of Head Girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. It's quite an honor."

"You don't have to call me Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione. You are family after all."

"Oh, you know about that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course I know. Draco and I talk about everything. How are you dealing with all of this?"

"Um…" Hermione paused for a few moments "I don't know yet. I'll get back to you on that."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I know that my family hasn't always been the best to you but now you are one of us." Narcissa said kindly.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence and when it was over Hermione looked at Narcissa and asked, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course dear, follow me."

Narcissa lead her through the house and out a set of French doors. When Hermione stepped outside she let out a stunned "Wow." They were in a beautiful garden with every type of flower you could imagine and the greenest grass she had ever seen. There were gorgeous old trees lining the property.

"Stunning isn't it? When I'm stressed this is where I go to relax. Now, you said that you wanted to talk about something?"

"Right, I don't mean to offend you but I was wondering about Mr. Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"Well, Draco said that he would ask his father about a way out of this but then when I got here he said that his father is dead?"

"He's dead to us. When he decided to go and run after the Dark Lord like a lost puppy I decided that I was done with him. I still love him with all of my heart but I have never agreed with his thoughts on blood. The only time I talk to him is when I need something. Draco talks to him more often."

"Oh." Hermione said sadly. She felt horrible for Narcissa. To be in love with someone and have them be so distant must be hard on her. "So," Hermione said pausing for a moment, "there really isn't any way out of this?"

"No there isn't. I'm sorry that's probably very disappointing for you to hear."

"A little bit. Draco's been really sweet though. It's kind of odd." Hermione said with her brow furrowed.

"He's not a bad person, Hermione, he's just been brainwashed by my husband and his ideals. He never got the opportunity to form his own ideas about anything. Now that his father isn't around as much anymore he's starting to realize that being Pureblood is not different than being a half-blood or a muggle-born. His blood is no different than yours."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like those ideas have left his head yet." Hermione said remembering how all Draco was concerned about was the fact that their children would be half-bloods.

"Hermione, I don't know what to tell you. He has been sweet to you right?" when Hermione nodded her head Narcissa continued. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, it's not."

"So you would rather him be mean?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco has been nothing but horrible to me over the past six years. He's called me names, made fun of me, and he's hurt me. On top of all of that he's been trying to make my life, and my friends lives, hell. It just seems so uncharacteristic for him to be nice to someone like me."

"He's always fancied you. When he came back home for breaks he would tell me all about you. At first it was about how you were an insufferable know-it-all but then it slowly progressed to him thinking of you in a romantic way. If anyone found out he would never hear the end of it so he never discussed it with anyone but me. It was hard for him to know that you and your friends hated him and that no matter what he did nothing would change between the two of you. I thought that he was going to lose his mind when he found out that you and Weasley boy were dating." She said laughing softly. "He finds your intelligence, bravery, courage, and loyalty admirable." When she saw Hermione roll her eyes she asked "If you hate him so much why are you here?"

"I don't hate him and I'm here because Ginny thought that it was a good idea for me to come."

"So, you're here because of Ginny and not because you want to be?"

"It's not that I don't want to be here…it's just a little bit weird for me."

"Well, I hope that it gets better for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to help Draco get prepared for the school year." And with that she turned and walked away.

When she was out of eyesight Hermione decided to take a walk around the property. She didn't know what to do. She had always pictured marrying the man of her dreams and until recently she thought that that man was Ron. And now not only is she not with Ron she's also married to Draco Malfoy. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Draco is being very nice…maybe this could work out for the best. And Mrs. Malfoy did just say that he's always liked me and just couldn't say. He is really attractive and he's being sweet. Maybe I'll fall in love with him and live happily ever after._ Hermione thought to herself. And with that thought she turned and started to walk back to the house.

When Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy left to go outside Draco went to his study. He sat down at the desk that used to be his fathers and sighed. It had been a long couple of days for him. He can't help but smile though. _I'm married to Hermione Granger. Now she's Hermione Malfoy. She's my wife. I'm her husband. My plan is working. _Draco smiled cruelly as he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write a letter.

_Father,_

_I married the mudblood and I think she's falling for me. Let the Dark Lord know that the plan is coming to completion quickly. Let me know what he wants me to do next. I'm prepared to do whatever it is he wants. _

_Sincerely,_

_DM_

When he was finished with his letter he walked over to his owl tied the letter to his leg and said, "Deliver this to my father and don't come back until you get his response." Then he sat back and watched his owl fly away as he plotted Hermione's demise.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
